


Mantle of the night: four against the world

by psychoticmidds



Category: Being Human (UK), Being Human (US/Canada), Original Work
Genre: Betaed, Dog Fights, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Inspired by Being Human, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: A vampire decides to turn over a new leaf, becoming friends with a werewolf. Together, the two of them move into a house together, only to find that it is haunted by ghost, who has been killed under mysterious circumstances. They are also joined by a fourth roommate, whom is human, but even she has her secrets. Together, they will help each other through the struggle of being human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ▪ Most of this work follows the lore of Being Human. I do not own this lore. It belongs to the brilliant writers of Being Human. 
> 
> ▪ My lovely beta angel tatch sits on my shoulder.
> 
> ▪ Any feedback is welcome and appreciated

_ The trick to avoiding people is to separate myself from them. I use earphones to mute the world around me, as my favorite songs drown out the noise. I try not to look around and face the eyes that are staring at me. I can sense the others around me, and when the full moon is near, I can even smell them. There is a feeling that tells me that someone is behind me, but I don't think the person is following me. I just want to get home.   _

Ren’s pace quickens as he turns into an alley he has used before as a shortcut. Usually, as Ren turns into the alley, he is met by the dumpsters emitting a rancid smell that makes his stomach turn, homeless people sleeping on the ground, or the occasional stray cat or dog. This night, as he turns into the alley, he is met not only by the smell of the dumpsters, but vampires as well. One of them, a male with red hair that looks to be in his early thirties, smiles at Ren, with a disturbing glint in his dim hazel eyes.

"It's about time you came along, we were getting bored.” Ren doesn't need to hear what the vampire says in order to know it's a good idea to turn around and go the other way. Blocked, more vampires are pressing into the alley, circling him, trapping him. They must have been the ones following him. “Now, be a good doggy and come along.” Ren growls hostility at the vampires, removing the earbud from his ear. There is only one way he knows he has a chance to get out of this without fighting, he grabs the chain to the crucifix hanging on his neck and wields it in his hand.

“Get back!” The vampires hiss, stepping away from him as he shows it to each of them, male and female. However, the problem with the crucifix is that Ren’s belief is not strong enough for its effect to last long against the vampires. With what time Ren does buy himself, he attempts to break a hole in the circle surrounding him. A gap finally opens and Ren doesn't hesitate to make a run for it. A hand catches the back of the collar of Ren’s hoodie.

“Bad dog,” a vampire scolds, choking Ren. The vampire drags him back and throws him to the ground, “sit.” If it was the night of a full moon, the vampires would leave him be, knowing that the wolf would tear them to shreds. That's why they picked this night, when they were stronger than Ren. The brunette vampire that threw him down leans down, grabbing the crucifix around Ren’s throat. Hissing in pain, he tears it free and throws it off to the side, away from the others. “You won't be needing that anymore.” Ren places his hands into the gravel, the pointed rocks piercing into his skin as he attempts to push himself to his feet. "I said, sit mutt!” The vampire exclaims, kicking Ren in the chest, knocking him back on the ground. “Nobody likes a disobedient dog.” Ren snarls darkly at the vampire, narrowing his eyes. “Where is the rest of your pack?”

“I don't have one.” Ren lies, in order to keep the others safe. It’s no secret that the vampires round up werewolves for dog fights. The vampire chuckles, looking around at the others.

"How does it feel knowing that your kind is not as close as my kind are?” The red haired haired vampire asks in a condescending tone. Ren bites his lip to keep himself from saying too much. “Oh well, we'll give you something else all you doggies all hope for.” The tone the vampire used makes Ren feel uncomfortable and even a little creeped out.

“I'm much happier on my own.” Ren bluntly snaps back. Milo isn't going to be happy when he finds out about this, no one in the pack is supposed to be out alone. Ren, being the pack leader's son, is expected to be the one to set an example to the others. At that moment, Ren isn't exactly living up to those expectations.

”Silly doggie, you only think you’re happy all alone.” A blonde female vampire speaks to Ren as if he is incompetent. “Trust me mutt, life is so much happier when you have a family.” Even if Ren didn't really have a pack, the last thing in this world he wants to have a family with is those vampires.

"First things first,” a bald vampire speaks up in an old fashioned thick New York accent, holding a collar and leash in his hands. “All dogs should be leashed.”

Ren scoots back immediately, “I don't fucking think so.” As he attempts to get up, the vampires grab him from behind, holding him by the arms and pulling him back to the ground, keeping him down. The bald vampire takes a step forward with the open collar, closing in on Ren. Once the vampire gets close enough, Ren kicks him in the chest, knocking him back.

”You're going to need that fight for what we got planned for you.” The vampire muses coldly, “hold him down.” Two other vampires pin down Ren’s legs, holding them down. The vampire comes at Ren once more with the collar, as he squirms and struggles against the others pinning him down. A hand grabs Ren by the hair, pulling back and steadying his head as the collar is wrapped around his neck, tightening to the point he can't breathe. A lock clicks and once the collar is in place, a blunt object strikes Ren on the head, knocking him out.

 


End file.
